<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JeanMarco One-Shots by marbodt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500870">JeanMarco One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbodt/pseuds/marbodt'>marbodt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Character, Trans Marco Bott, sex cam work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbodt/pseuds/marbodt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW (mostly? may add a few sfw ones in future) one-shots of JeanMarco. Marco will be trans for most every fic, probably all of them unless I get a specific request I like or something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Camboy Conundrum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t Marco’s first time browsing for live videos on a camboy website, but this was certainly new. There was a quick thought, “they look familiar,” that went through Marco’s head as he was scrolling through the list. Marco just about scrolled past, but looking closer, “Jesus, that’s Jean.”</p><p>Marco knew it was him despite the ‘Jerkin’ Jules’ screen name. Marco definitely wouldn’t admit to anyone but his closest friend Armin that he had a crush on Jean, but it was a crush. His said crush was also there in a tiny preview screen with a hand on his dick and a pretty look on his face. Needless to say, Marco clicked into the room.</p><p>Full-screen was definitely better than the preview. Jean was there sitting on a messy bed, behind him a blanket up on the wall as a backdrop. Although Marco was a little curious as to what Jean’s home looked like as he’d never actually been over, he figured it would be quite weird to focus on that. Thinking about it, he realized it’s quite weird to be watching someone from your college, someone you were friends with, even, get themself off on camera. Without them knowing it’s you. He figured Jean’s probably used to people watching him jack off considering what he was doing, but he still felt incredibly awkward by the fact that unknowingly, Jean’s putting on a show for a bunch of strangers…. And his best friend.</p><p>This didn’t stop Marco from slowly pulling off his boxers and putting a hand close to his crotch, sitting on his thigh. Did he really want to? He did, because despite being friends, he had a huge crush on Jean and thought the video was too good to pass up. His hand slowly crept down to touch the tip of his clit, and he bit his lip, still wanting the better part of him to take over, close out of the stream, and find someone else. But Marco couldn’t focus on anything else but the lovely little faces Jean was making. Jean’s eyes were closed, his mouth switching between biting his lip and trembling open in a nice little ‘O’ shape. Marco couldn’t tell if he was just trying to be quiet or if he just enjoyed the feeling of his lips being bitten, and for some reason, Marco felt he’d ever need that information, despite the fact Jean had no idea what was going down on the other side of the screen.</p><p>Marco was definitely enjoying this. He didn’t want to touch himself quite yet but still let his fingers rub very gently against his clit, down a bit against the sides, up again. Completely revelling in the way Jean looked so hot with his hips moving up and forward into his hand. Loving the way he jerked his hips up and let out a moan, and god that got Marco going.</p><p>Marco’s fingers seemed to be moving by themselves, rubbing right under his clit this time, in little circles. Marco was watching the screen eagerly when Jean’s pulled his hands away and his body stretched off to the right. He was confused for only a moment until Jean’s head popped back into view and he sat up a bit with a dildo in his hand. The only word that came to Marco’s head was ‘fuck’.</p><p>Jean also seemed to have grabbed a bottle of lube, but Marco was too focused on the large, in his mind, at least, rainbow dildo in his other hand. Jean twisted the cap slightly, his eyes looking into the camera, and then held out the dildo to where he could pump the lube on it. There was something oddly erotic in the way that the lube slowly spilled over the tip of the dildo and down the sides. Jean twisted the cap again and tossed the bottle to the side quickly, moving his hands so that his left was holding the base and the right one was gripping the dildo’s shaft, moving up and down but at a slower rate than when he was doing the same to himself earlier. Marco’s mind lingered on the thought of Jean doing that to himself, but he figured the current show was about to be just as good, if not better.</p><p>Marco was right, seeing Jean slowly dip a finger into his ass and jerk his hips in a barely noticeable way was lovely in itself. Marco’s fingers were doing their own thing, and he was grateful for that, because he probably wouldn’t be able to focus on doing it himself while watching Jean. Jean seemed pretty experienced with this sort of thing with his feet planted into the mattress and his ass up in the air just enough for the watching party to see his next finger slide in. At this point his head was tilted back enough to where the camera didn’t have a good view of his face, and while Marco thought the current view was great, he also wished he could see the look on Jean’s face. A third finger was slowly slipping inside, slicked by the lube he got on his fingers while messing with the dildo earlier. Jean was a bit quick with this, and although Marco wanted it to last as long as possible, by the way Jean’s cock moved a bit on its own to the side or up and down every once in a while, he could tell that Jean really needed to cum.</p><p>The fingers came out not too soon after with a soft popping noise as they did so. Marco dipped his fingers down just a bit more, one sliding inside of him for just a moment, checking how wet he was. His finger pulled out feeling slick, and he moved his hand back up, moving the wetness from his finger around his clit, rubbing resuming. Jean, meanwhile, was rubbing the dildo again one last time, and as soon as Marco shifted his focus back wholly to the show again, Jean was tapping the dildo against his hole. As talented as he was with this, Jean had to get off of his legs and lay down more, using both of his hands to guide the tip in, and it sank in slowly. Marco bit his lip the whole time that the dildo pushed inside of Jean. If Marco wanted to be quiet, he definitely couldn’t be silent anymore. While Marco could usually keep his vocals solely to shuddering breaths, something about this made a soft hum of sorts fall out of his mouth.</p><p>Jean let out an “Oh, fuck,” and then held the dildo as it reached the base. He sat up enough for the camera view to see how it really was all the way in and then shuffled himself on the bed to where his body was off to the left and you could see the dildo itself inside of him. His hands looked used to the movement of pulling it out a bit and then pushing it back in. Jean’s head fell back now, most of his face off camera, but Marco could still see part of his mouth and what looked like his tongue sticking out from his lips. Very slowly Jean’s hand moved the dildo out further, until the shaft of it was getting pulled out about a third of the way each time. Very slowly Jean’s hands moved faster, faster, pumping the toy in and out until it was something that made Jean let out nice, pleasing moans.</p><p>Marco’s fingers kept rubbing in circles just under his clit. Quickly he moved his hand sideways to awkwardly dip two fingers inside of his pussy, his lips let out a soft breath, and then the fingers pulled back out to keep himself wet enough to not be rubbed raw. But it felt good, his body seemed more interested in the show itself than the feeling it was getting. It definitely helped, the heat feeling better and better, Marco licking his lips, biting them, trying to keep himself quiet as he watched. Jean was bent just right still, the view of him fucking himself with his dildo was the perfect shot. Jean’s hips jerked suddenly though, a gorgeous “fuck” coming from his lips as well, and Marco could tell the show was getting closer to its end. Marco’s hips, along with Jean’s on screen, were moving up, trying to get closer to the feeling it needed to cum. Jean moaned out, his head tilting forward just to get thrown back into the sheets. “Oh, god,” Jean said softly, his hand moving erratically now, much like Marco’s. Marco could definitely tell he was close, his legs shaking just enough to where he knew.</p><p>The next moment seemed to make it all worth it, because as Marco watched the screen with his fingers starting to cramp up just the slightest, but still moving, rubbing, Jean let out a nice cry of “Fuck, fuck!” followed by a moan, as he pushed the dildo in all the way, his hips still jerking, and came. That was all Marco needed, the sound of Jean’s pretty little moan driving him wild, the sight of cum shooting out over Jean’s chest making him squint his eyes and his legs to shake a bit more, stiffening. Marco’s head fell back into his pillow, quietly saying “oh, Jesus, fuck,” to himself as he felt the lovely feeling of an orgasm through his body. He kept his eyes on the screen, Jean’s hips moving still to get the feeling of that orgasm going as long as he could. His hips slowed more and then stopped, a breathless “shit” heard, although the camera wasn’t wide enough to show his lips on the screen. Marco’s mind was blank for a moment and he hummed in pleasure, eyes soft but focused on the screen. Jean didn’t move for a few seconds before he sat up, cum still on his chest. He was a bit too close to the camera to see much more than the tip of his nose and his lips, which were grinning a grin that Marco grew to know was half fake, but given the circumstances, Marco guessed he felt cocky.</p><p>“I hope you all enjoyed the show,” Jean said, although it was easy to tell he was a little out of breath. Marco smiled to himself and sat up, tapping the corner of the small chat box to make it bigger. There were apparently 32 people watching according to the counter in the top bar of the chat. On the bottom bar, a little coin symbol was next to the chat box, and that’s what Marco tapped. Usually, Marco only left 5 or 10 dollars per person, depending on how much he enjoyed it. But he knew Jean and remembering that made him feel a bit guilty, so he tapped the 20 dollar option and hit send.</p><p>“Oh, fuck.” Marco spat out, immediately wishing he hadn’t. In the corner of Jean’s screen, it showed a donation notification pop up with the words “Marco B. has donated 20$!”</p><p>Jean smiled a bit at the notification, and then bit his lip, stuttering out “Uh, thanks, Marco B., for the donation.” Jean’s voice sounded exactly the way it sounded when he went up in front of the class for presentations, nervous.</p><p>Marco knew he was absolutely fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Camboy Conundrum - 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long, for some reason. And kind of a slow build up. Nevertheless, I hope it's enjoyable!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Usually Marco liked being in classes with Jean. Even before Marco realized he developed a crush, Jean was funny and interesting enough to make class go by faster. But class with him today felt like an eternity to Marco after last night’s fuck up. The stuttering, nervous words that came out of Jean’s mouth after Marco accidentally donated with his real name on the account filled his head over and over again. It felt like a nightmare. His friend Armin poked his arm, effectively startling him from his thoughts.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay there, Marco?” Armin asked, a genuine look of concern on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco managed to keep his cussing down during school, especially since the teachers seemed to like him so much, but he couldn’t help but to say “Fuck if I know” under his breath in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin responded with a bit of a nervous laugh and looked back to the teacher who cleared her throat. “That bad?” he whispered back with his eyes still looking at the teacher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t wanna talk about it right now.” Marco said back, staring down at his desk. Did he ever want to talk about it? Admit to his friend he was watching a cam show of his other friend? Definitely not. Besides, Jean’s privacy was definitely something important to him…. He groaned while realizing he technically violated his privacy a bit anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, cheer up a bit, Marc’, because you’ve been looking forward to doing the English project tonight with your little crush over there, haven’t you?” Armin wasn’t one for teasing too much, but he and Marco were pretty comfortable with doing it to each other. However, that particular comment made Marco’s eyes squeeze shut and his lips move into a weird toothless grimace. “Are you nervous now? Sorry, I thought-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Marco was lying, trying to make himself believe it’d be okay, too. “Just forgot about it. Forgot to tell Bert I wouldn’t be home until later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I see.” Armin left it at that, though from years of knowing Marco, he could tell it wasn’t the entire truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco had been completely avoiding eye contact with Jean during class, but he couldn’t help it this time. He was going to be over at Jean’s house after masturbating to him last night and accidentally using his name during donation. If only Marco were creative enough to have picked something other than “Marco B.” as his screen name. But he couldn’t be the only Marco B. online, hopefully Jean wouldn’t say anything, hopefully Jean just thought of it as a weird coincidence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teacher was slowing down her words, her slideshow just about over. “That’s it for now, guys, go ahead and head off.” A general voice that sounded like a quiet, muffled “thanks” sounded throughout the class, the kids glad to have class be over. Although for Marco, he felt like it was just the beginning of his end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean awkwardly came over to Marco’s desk. Of course Jean would remember, but Marco wasn’t sure if it was because he was so nervous due to last night’s little mess or because, like usual, he needed the grade badly. Maybe both. “Hey, uh, we’re still doing that English project thing, right?” Jean asked, and Marco could tell right away there was a bit of a frog in his throat as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to act as normal as possible in case Jean thought it was a coincidence, so he attempted playing the part. “You alright, Jean? You kinda sound like you have a sore throat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” Jean smiled awkwardly, not quite his genuine smile but not seeming to be completely fake either. Marco’s found that Jean rarely actually smiles, but puts up a fake grin. Both were cute to him, but he liked seeing the real happiness on his face when he smiled normally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we still planning on your house?” Marco asked with his eyes averting Jean’s just before they met. Marco felt like he’d implode if they made eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s fine. I don’t suppose you’re planning on walking there without me, so do you want a ride?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds good.” Marco got up from his chair, stumbling a little as he pushed the chair back with one of his legs. He was definitely still nervous despite how casual their conversation seemed to be going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean raised one eyebrow, a look of concern flashing across his face for a moment. “Careful” was all he could muster up in response. Jean was definitely still nervous, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their walk to Jean’s car went alright, the two narrowly avoiding Eren when he crossed the hallway. Although Eren wasn’t much of a bother to Marco by himself, Eren and Jean usually argued quite a bit, even if they meant to be nice to each other. It was best for them to avoid Eren for now, especially given how nervous the two were. Right now, Marco was thankful that Jean was a little thick headed sometimes and couldn’t notice the awkwardness Marco was displaying during the quiet car drive over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The radio was on, but the music didn’t seem to help. Marco moved his fingers around each other, twisting his hands and grabbing his fingers occasionally. It was an odd habit, and a bit hard to describe what he was doing with any word other than ‘fiddling’. Jean’s car slowly backed up into the street in front of another car, and as the car went into park, Jean noticed Marco’s nervous hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Jean asked softly, now beginning to shed his hope for the whole thing being a coincidence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco’s hands froze and he smiled nervously, nodding his head and humming a ‘mm-hm’ in response. Jean wanted to believe him, so he asked nothing more and left it at that. The two got out of his car with their backpacks in tow, walking up to the front door of Jean’s house. It was a bit small, and, considering Jean’s family left him what Marco considered a fortune, it seemed a bit out of place for Jean. Marco stared at the house, looking up at the roof and around the lawn as he walked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s kind of a shitty house, but I didn’t really wanna commit to anything since I really only moved here for college in the first place. I’ll buy something nicer when I graduate, and you can come over with Armin, Mikasa and Eren so I can brag to that little shit when I do so.” Jean let out a laugh, seeming completely fear free again. Marco laughed a bit too, his nerves easing. There was definitely still tension between them, but it seemed to lift off slowly. Jean fumbled with his keys in his pocket for a moment before unlocking his door, stepping to the side once he was in and allowing Marco to walk past before shutting the door behind him. Jean’s bag fell to the floor, and his shoes were getting kicked off. “Go ahead and take yours off too if you’re uncomfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco nodded, slipping off his shoes. Jean’s house did not seem any bigger whatsoever from the inside. The layout was odd as well, the entryway led directly to a bed, and to the left of the entryway there was a wall that extended for a ways before opening into the kitchen. Past the bed was a coffee table with a couch behind it, which Jean flopped onto and smiled up at Marco. Marco smiled back, setting his shoes on the floor beside Jean’s before walking over to the couch with his backpack. He pulled out his laptop and set it next to the other one on the coffee table, sitting down next to Jean. They both worked on getting their computers on and loaded to the shared slideshow they were working on together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean’s nervousness quickly came back, hoping and praying he didn’t leave up anything weird on his computer. He also realized he probably needed to ask and make sure that it wasn’t Marco who was watching and donating to him last night, but completely lacked the sense to tell it would be incredibly awkward to keep working on the project together if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. “So uh,” Jean’s words stopped in his throat, he made an odd noise that almost sounded like he was choking. “Marco B., huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Marco was drinking anything right now he would have spat it out. He decided he’d play it dumb. “Did you forget how to spell my last name? I don’t think we need to put first and last on the title slide, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, sure, makes sense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SIlence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marco…” Jean had no clue what to say without incriminating himself. “Do you know anyone at school named Jules?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco felt like he was going to turn completely red. “No, I don’t think so, why?” He managed to get out, a completely fake and awkward smile on his lips. Jean seemed to notice, but he was still too worried to say anything directly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno, just thought you might know someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Fuck’ was the only thing either could think of. Marco knew that Jean was close to figuring it out, and Jean knew that by the look on Marco’s face he was the Marco B. from last night. Besides, Jean had access to a watcher’s general location due to the fact he worked on the site. The site allowed for this so the workers could report someone if they were being a bit too creepy, so Jean used this to his advantage to check on Marco B.’s location, which just so happened to be their city. Jean knew it was Marco from the start, but he refused to believe it. This just felt like the nail in his coffin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck it, one more weird question…” Jean was about to pass out from anxiety. “Do you want your twenty dollars back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco started coughing, putting one hand over his mouth and using his free hand to wave away Jean. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” was all he could give in response, trying his best to stop coughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, are you okay? But Marco, you obviously know what I’m talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco felt like he could crawl up into a ball and start crying and it would be less shameful than this. “I’m okay, I’m okay. Fuck, I’m sorry, Jean, I didn’t even go looking for you I just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better not have told anyone, Marco, I swear I would get kicked out of school, or harassed by the other students, or-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco cut him off this time, “No!! Nothing like that, I didn’t tell anyone, promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean was keeping his composure as best as he could. He never thought anyone he knew would find out, much less a friend. He actually rarely showed his face, but of course, it was his luck that he was showing his face a bit last night and Marco found out. “The hell were you doing then? And you donated to me?” Jean was genuinely confused about why Marco was on a gay camshow website, and it was only partly because he was so blinded by shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I.” Marco couldn’t even finish his sentence because he was baffled at the fact Jean didn’t realize. Well, any sooner, at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Jean laughed nervously. “Why the hell were you watching me of all people?” Jean turned to Marco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco still couldn’t find the proper words, so, unfortunately for him, he said what he was actually thinking, “Because you’re hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Jean nodded as if he understood but he was just plenty more confused. Marco was just as confused at himself for admitting that. The two of them together were sitting in a completely awkward silence, the only noise being the barely audible noise of Marco’s laptop fan spinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have watched, I’m sorry.” Marco said in complete honesty. His ears were turning red from embarrassment, and it took all of his willpower to not cover his face or go straight out the door. He couldn’t look at Jean, but Jean was staring at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I.... I told you, I thought it was hot.” Marco was going to implode in on himself now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you enjoyed it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco turned to look at Jean. “Fuck off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean let out a laugh, not sounding quite as nervous. It was pretty rare for Marco to swear in general, not just in class. Marco groaned and finally put his face in his hands, staring through the small gaps to see Jean’s face. “So, what, you jacked off to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jean, I swear, if you tell anyone, I will personally kill you.” Marco’s fingers curled a little, wanting the feeling of balling them up in fists but not wanting to show his face still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t tell anyone as long as you don’t say a word about my side job.” Jean grabbed Marco’s hands and pulled them away from his face, staring him in the eyes. “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco blinked a bit, just staring at Jean’s face. “I won’t, besides, why the hell would I want to out myself? Some of the other kids are really fucking mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Jean didn’t let go of Marco’s hands, and his eyes were still locked on the other’s. “So, you’re gay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. You seem to be too, unless you’re bi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” The corner of Jean’s mouth twitched, almost like he wanted to smile. Marco was suddenly very aware of the fact Jean’s hands were grabbing his own. They sat like that for a moment, just staring at each other, minds a little blank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something happened in Marco’s head, and then all of his common sense flew out the window as he quickly pulled his hands away and grabbed at Jean’s shirt with his fists, pulling him in close to his face. Marco stopped with Jean’s face only an inch or two away, and Jean smiled. “You can if you want to.” Jean said softly, and Marco opened his mouth to say something, then shut it, blinking. Marco wasn’t sure if he heard that right. Jean’s eyes rolled and he grabbed Marco’s shirt, pulling him the last inch or so closer into a kiss. Marco just kissed back, pushing Jean against the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean smiled into the kiss, tilting his head enough so it wasn’t as awkward with their noses so close together. It all seemed to be going downhill fast with the two of them both kissing more aggressively by the minute, Marco all but crawling on top of Jean, who slowly sank into the couch. Jean’s hands reached for Marco’s waist, holding onto him and pulling him closer and closer. Marco let go of Jean’s shirt, now grabbing onto Jean’s shoulders. Their kiss felt like it was lasting forever as Marco realized he couldn’t breathe and had to pull back, panting. Jean looked up in awe at Marco, simply muttering “Jesus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco laughed a little, but was growing aware of the situation. He moved himself backwards, trying to fix his hair a bit, and closed his eyes. “Uh, Jean, I think I should tell you something.” Jean just looked at him in curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would that be?” He asked, moving his left hand to Marco’s stomach and running his finger in circles over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t blame you if you want to stop doing this, but I’m trans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Jean sort of just made a confused look, “So, like, you’re a girl, or what? I thought you said you were gay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco guessed this would happen, he never thought he’d tell Jean about his being trans over a steamy make out session instead of in somewhat of a regular context, like during a date or something, but it still hurt either way. “Well, I am gay, but I’m not a girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you said you were trans? Do you mean, like, lesbian? Why were you watching me then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh.’ Marco snorted, covering his mouth. “No, Jean, not that way, I uh, I’m a trans man. Not a woman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco could see the realization come over Jean’s face and he had to stop himself from laughing again. “Fuck, sorry. I thought you meant-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, it’s okay. You’re good.” Marco was relieved that it was a bit of a misunderstanding and Jean wasn’t transphobic, but he still found it funny. “So, uh, did you want to, uh….” Marco’s bravery was all but shot at this point. He didn’t know if his little secret would make a difference, but it easily could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s fine. Oh, does this mean I need like, a condom then?” Jean definitely didn’t seem phased by the whole ordeal, which was good for Marco, but he hadn’t even thought of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco took a deep breath, “Well, uh, I think I’ll be okay as long as you don’t have any STDs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” Jean sat up slightly, propped up by his elbows behind him. “I mean, I actually haven’t actually slept with anybody before, so I’m clean, but, you’re sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco didn’t even blink. “You’re a virgin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean huffed out air from his mouth and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, just because I’m a slut doesn’t mean I’ve had sex.” Marco had to keep himself from laughing again. “But really, I don’t wanna like, make you pregnant or anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should be fine with the birth control I’m on, so yeah. I should be fine.” There was obviously still the possibility that even on birth control and testosterone he could get pregnant, but the chances are extremely low, so he wasn’t too worried. Jean looked like he was having a hard time thinking. “It would be a very, very slim chance. You can pull out if you need to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean let out a sigh and nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re really okay with it?” Marco didn’t think he’d get over his uneasiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, really. I don’t care. I’ll know what to do. Enough, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco leaned back down, pressing a kiss to Jean’s lips. Marco wouldn’t say it out loud, but he really wanted to get used to this. Jean smiled before grabbing Marco’s hips, sitting up, and pulling him into his lap. Jean was grinning now, and went to stand up to carry Marco over to the bed, but wasn’t quite able to. Marco let out a laugh, getting out of the other’s lap and grabbing Jean’s hand, dragging him to the bed. Jean pouted his lip, following Marco over to the bed anyway. Jean took his chance to be in charge again by pulling his hand away from Marco’s in favor of pushing him onto the bed and crawling over him, pressing his body against Marco’s back and leaning his head to look at Marco’s face shoved into the bedsheets. Jean hesitated for a moment but grinded his hips down against Marco, his cock rubbing against his ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck.” Marco let out, almost as if he was out of breath. Jean took that as a signal to get off of him and take off his pants, so he did so. Marco rolled over on the bed as soon as Jean got off of him, and realized he should probably take off his pants as well. Then they were standing there, just staring at each other in their underwear and shirts. Jean crawled back onto the bed and ran his hand up under Marco’s shirt, rubbing the side of his waist up and down, leaning in to kiss him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay so far?” Jean asked in between a kiss. Marco nodded and placed his hand over Jean’s before pulling off his shirt. Jean soon after pulled off his own shirt, tossed it aside, and came back in to kiss Marco. Marco was definitely enjoying this but wasn’t entirely sure he was going to make it too far with his binder on, as he was already getting a little out of breath anyway. Marco’s hands went to grab and pull off the binder, but they sat there lightly grabbing the bottom of the garment. Jean must have noticed his hesitation and placed a hand over one of his, “Don’t really think I was gonna to begin with, but I can try my best not to look if that’ll help?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco didn’t know what to say, but nodded a bit, responding with a “Yeah, thanks” before slowly pulling off the binder. Jean kept to his word as much as he could by immediately kissing Marco again, placing a hand over his cheek and stroking it with his thumb. Considering how rough they were kissing earlier, this seemed like a change of pace. Neither of them were entirely dissatisfied but they seemed to share the same thought that they really, really wanted to just fuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco was the one to take the first step in speeding things back up again, pulling himself closer and grabbing Jean’s ass, grinning into the kiss. Jean let out what could only be described as a yelp as he did so. Marco pulled Jean by the arm closer to the middle of the bed, then pulling him down with him as he flopped back onto the bed. Jean hummed his approval and pressed himself down against Marco, rubbing a hand from his knee up his inner thigh and closer to the hem of his boxers. “May I?” Jean asked, watching Marco’s expression as he nodded. Jean slid off his underwear, quickly moving to do the same of his own. Underwear now discarded, they stared a bit. Suddenly feeling shy, Marco began moving his legs to cover himself, but Jean grabbed both of his knees and held his legs apart, staring at his face this time. “Want me to get some lube?” Jean asked him softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably, yeah.” Marco sat up slightly, and as Jean nodded and then disappeared around the corner away from the kitchen, he covered himself as best he could with his legs again. Jean came back in no time and crawled onto the bed, immediately pulling apart his legs again with a smirk. Marco bit his lip, not wanting to let out the whine he felt coming, instead letting out a sharp huff of air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean’s hands were definitely experienced with himself, but he wasn’t entirely sure how to work them on Marco. He slowly moved his hand to the middle of it all, stroking his fingers over Marco’s clit, down the lips, off to the right a little and he rubbed a hand up from his hole to his clit again. It wasn’t to say it didn’t feel good, Marco could just tell he wasn’t super sure of what he was doing. “Have you done this before yourself?” Jean asked, feeling a bit shy asking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, not really, but I’ve used a dildo.” Marco shifted a bit where he lay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that makes two of us.” Jean bit hip lip as he smiled. “Never figured I’d lose my virginity with my best friend.” Marco screwed his eyes shut when he heard that. It was suddenly feeling really weird when he thought about it. Jean seemed to notice and dipped down from his position where he was on his knees to kiss Marco again. “We could call it boyfriends after this if you want, though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco felt like he was dreaming at this point. Did Jean really ask him while they were both naked if he wanted to date? “I think I might like that, actually.” He responded quietly, grabbing Jean’s chin and tilting his head down to look him in the eyes easier. “You would want that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just say if you were the camboy I’d definitely have watched, myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna kick you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean laughed and kissed Marco again, grabbing the bottle of lube from behind him and then pulling away from his lips. He twisted the cap to unlock it, pressed the pump, and the lube spilled out into the palm of his hand. He quickly rubbed his palm with his fingers to spread it a little, and then slowly pressed the palm of his hand against Marco’s pussy, dragging his hand up and then down to cover the area before dipping a finger inside of Marco. Marco rarely made noises while masturbating, but it was different with someone else touching him. Marco hummed a bit as Jean wiggled his finger around. Jean didn’t let the noise get to his head too much, he wanted to savor the experience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing in another finger, Jean moved himself on the bed to kiss the inside of Marco’s thigh, staring up at him. If Marco wasn’t feeling as good as he was, he’d definitely have been looking away, but all he wanted was to see Jean’s pretty face. Without much of a warning, a third finger slid inside of him, and he grunted. “You still alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, fine. Feels a little weird. Not bad, though.” Marco had to adjust his legs to spread a bit further, and then it felt not as odd. Jean pushed his three fingers in and out, slowly, making sure Marco wasn’t making any more noises that didn’t sound completely like pleasure. Marco was a little too horny to notice that Jean was a bit of a service top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean pumped his fingers a few more times before pulling them out, a soft whine of protest coming from Marco. “You ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you think I am, yeah.” Marco spread his legs out just a bit more, and Jean nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, I’ll try and go slow.” Jean lined the tip of his cock up against Marco’s entrance, using one hand to hold himself steady and the other to spread Marco’s lips apart. Jean, as horny as he was, was still worried about hurting Marco at all. He slowly leaned forward, the tip slowly poking inside of Marco. It pushed in, and Jean kept leaning forward, still slow, his hands now rubbing on Marco’s legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco’s hips moved up in reaction, and Jean ended up all the way in quicker than expected because of that. Jean leant forward to place his hands on either side of Marco’s shoulders, letting Marco adjust as Jean himself positioned his legs to where he thought he’d be able to thrust the easiest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco’s little nod gave Jean his signal to pull out a bit, push back in, again, again. He was going slow, but Marco kept jerking his hips, wanting more. Jean noticed a little pout on his face, but wasn’t going to mention it to him. Jean let out a soft “fuck.” It certainly felt much different, but better, than his hand. Marco grabbed onto Jean’s shoulders, staring up at him. Jean looked back down to Marco’s pleading eyes and smiled, happy to pick up the speed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Marco, the sensation felt much different than a dildo, the heat, the feeling, it was so much better. And Jean wasn’t holding himself back now, picking up speed, their hips smacking together and making that awfully good skin on skin contact sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco moved his arms and let his head fall back, watching Jean still, but not propping himself up anymore. Jean leant down, pressing their bodies together, and Marco grabbed onto his shoulders again, wrapping his arms around his neck. Marco kept his lip bit, wanting to stay quiet, but Jean kissed at his neck and he let his moans fall out of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean was moving his hips as fast as he could now, Marco’s moans pushing him on. Jean’s mouth was positioned over his neck, sucking on his skin, the beginning stages of a hickey starting to form. Jean was practically slamming into him now, Marco’s moans almost in rhythm with the thrusts, and then a heavenly “Oh my god, Jean!” and hip jerking made Jean lose his own rhythm slightly. Marco was erratically moving his hips, he was so close, and Jean used the last of his brain that wasn’t completely dumb from sex to remember, ‘oh, this should feel good’, and rubbed his fingers over Marco’s clit as best as he could while also moving his hips. Marco threw his head back completely, a “Fuck!” slipping from his mouth, and then Jean felt Marco’s walls tightening around his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, Marco.” was all Jean could let out before he moaned. Marco’s legs were squeezed around his hips, his own hips twitching to get more. Jean felt Marco get just a bit tighter, and he kept slamming in, and then Marco’s walls seemed to tighten and slightly relax, then tighten even more around him, and Jean came with a yell of “God, Marco!”, all while Marco’s voice strained out a few strings of “Fuck, Oh my god!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean’s hips were moving on their own, slowing down their speed, just riding out the orgasm. Marco simply enjoyed the feeling of it all, feeling wrecked and just so, so good. Marco was panting a little, but not as much as Jean. He finally stopped moving his hips, and he pulled out a little too quickly for Marco’s liking, causing him to whine in response. Jean almost fell on top of Marco, his face off to the side and in the pillows. Marco hummed long and low, closing his eyes, and his fingers started tracing meaningless patterns on Jean’s back. Jean’s hot breath on Marco’s neck led to Marco kissing Jean’s neck, biting as soft as he could, wanting to leave some sort of mark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They laid like that for some time, and at one point Marco wondered if Jean fell asleep on top of him. Jean eventually had the strength to push himself back up and off of Marco, but not before dipping himself down enough to give Marco one long, sweet kiss. Marco smiled and kissed him back, pulling him down for a quick kiss after he decided to get up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They took their time putting their clothes back on, watching each other get dressed. It was already quite a bit past the time one would think it takes to make a slideshow presentation, but they hurriedly put it together to make sure they covered their grades. During that time they kissed each other quite a bit, anyway, despite Marco’s need to go home to his roommate Bertholdt before he got suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean ended up dropping Marco off about half an hour after what he said he’d take. Bertholdt didn’t seem to care much as he stood in the kitchen making himself a bowl of cereal, making Marco realise how hungry he was himself. “Home a bit late.” Bertholdt pointed out. Marco shrugged, and Bertholdt shrugged back. Pouring the milk into his bowl, he was disrupted by Bertholdt’s hand softly moving the collar of Marco’s shirt down just a hair. Marco raised an eyebrow, but Bertholdt just shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing really, but you could have told me you were going on a fuck-date, Mr. Hickey.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>